Captain America Appreciation Day
by DeadWoman
Summary: one-shot about steve in hospital and phil comes to visit...everything is Marvel's


_Why am I doing this? _Steve thought as he ducked to avoid another missile being thrown at his head. He decided that, despite his victory in World War 2, he hated war. It was a new found realisation and it made him feel like a coward. He was being a coward. He was a soldier, not a pitiful little man who hated war. With a roar of fury, he threw himself into the fight then everything went black.

Two hours later, Steve woke up and saw a note on the pillow next to him. He was in a hospital room. He remembered fighting with a vengeance and then blacking out. He picked up the note.

_Steve,_

_We were by your bed for like an hour, then we got bored. You blacked out during fighting because someone cracked you over the head with a gun. He didn't even shoot you. It's strange. Anyway we went to get some chips from the hospital cafeteria but they were rubbish so we're currently at McDonald's probably. See you soon, Captain. Hope you feel okay._

_Natasha._

_P.S. Tony asked if you wanted anything but you were unconscious so text us if you want us to pick you up some food and come back with it. Your phone's under your pillow._

Steve eagerly got out his phone and opened the conversation with Natasha. He couldn't type properly with this touch screen iPhone but he attempted to type in his order.

**ppleasse cann I hve cheeseburger and fris. thank yu. from seve. **

He sent it and hoped Natasha could understand it. Almost immediately, a text came back.

**Coming right up, Captain! I'll be here in five minutes!**

Pleased he was getting such good service from the surly and cold-hearted Natasha, Steve sat up in bed and looked at his watch. Two minutes later, Phil Coulson came bursting through the door, holding a burger and chips.

"Here's your burger and fries, Captain." Phil said eagerly and put them on a plate then a tray then gave Steve a napkin. "Do you want me to tuck it in?"

"Uh no thanks. Where's Natasha? I thought I text her-"

"No, you text me by accident I suppose." Phil said. He watched Steve eat the burger in fascination. "May I just say that I love you?"

"You may not." Steve said uneasily. He had never been alone with the Agent before and he was already creeping him out. "Could I eat this in peace?"

"Sure." Phil didn't move but stayed silent for a minute. "I'll text the others and say you're awake." he said. Phil got out his phone and held it up. Steve looked at him as a flash burned his eyes.

"What was that?" Steve winced.

"Oops, I accidentally took a photo. You look nice, don't worry. Maybe I'll keep it." Phil said.

Steve hoped that the others would get back soon.

* * *

Three hours later, the Avengers came to see their friend and stared. Steve was wearing a hat, he was dressed in a suit and he was holding a card. The room was a disaster zone of balloons and banners saying GET BETTER SOON. "What happened?" Tony asked, open-mouthed.

"Agent Coulson." Steve said. "No-one leave me alone with him again. He made me take stelfies?"

"Selfies." Clint corrected him.

"Selfies. We took lots of them and then his camera kept 'going off' by accident. And he brought me some clothes and insisted he helped me dress." Steve said in humiliation.

Natasha laughed and got out her phone to check Facebook. Her suspicions were confirmed when she looked at Phil's photos and there was a new album called GET WELL SOON STEVE. "He's made you a photo album on Facebook. Jesus, there are 100 photos of you and him on here. And some of the room. Ah, look cake. You eating a burger."

"How many friends has Phil got?"

"430." Natasha told him.

"So they'll all see that?"

"Yes."

"Aww." Steve groaned. "I think I'd prefer if I was still unconscious than this."

"Wait...wait! It's okay, Steve! He only posted it to his Captain America fan page. He's only got 203 friends on that. Although if they're all Superhero geeks too...they'll share it and-" Natasha saw Steve's face. "Never mind."

"I feel like it's Captain America Appreciation Day." Steve muttered.

"No, that's 4th of July." Natasha told him. "There's a countdown on here."

"Ughhh."

...

**GET WELL SOON STEVE : 134 photos**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA WITH BALLOONS : 21 photos**

**CAPTAIN AMERICA IN HOSPITAL : 121 photos**

**ME AND CAPTAIN AMERICA : 98 photos**

**Agent Coulson **_can't wait until Steve gets better so he can save the world with us! Yay! More photos of our day in hospital will be posted in an album marked GOT TO LOVE CAPTAIN AMERICA tonight! _

* * *

**can I just say this was a strange one-shot? Also im kind of making an avengers blog so if you'd like to look at it and read it or comment so I know I have readers? Here's a link: **

**Woo! My email is letusavenge so if anyone has any avengers fanfiction suggestions or wants to let me know that they read my blog, I'd be fine with you emailing me ...**


End file.
